


Личный кот

by Olivin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Имаёши казалось, что вместо любовника он завёл себе кота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личный кот

**Author's Note:**

> написано на mini OTP Wars 2.0 за команду ImaAo Team

Иногда Имаёши казалось, что вместо любовника он завёл себе кота.

Что обычно делали коты? Ели, спали и безудержно трахались по весне. Что обычно делал Аомине? Приходил домой к Имаёши, ел, спал и безудержно трахался с ним в любое время года, иногда меняя последовательность действий, но никогда не забывая ни одно из них. Ещё коты обычно мурлыкали, а Аомине только храпел и сопел, и на все попытки погладить его за ушком, огрызался, пинался или вообще кусал Имаёши за ухо в ответ.

В остальном же Аомине настолько сильно походил на кота, что Имаёши временами опасался, что тот начнёт линять, драть обои и метить углы.

И нет, в целом Имаёши не возражал, чтобы Аомине у него ел, тем более, что готовил тот сам — под чутким взглядом Имаёши сгорала даже яичница, не иначе от стыда. И уж тем более Имаёши ничего не имел против секса, а наоборот всячески это дело одобрял. Особенно, когда был сверху, но это уже нюансы.

Однако только совместных сна, еды и секса Имаёши было мало. Хотя Аомине ещё периодически выходил с ним за продуктами в магазин или играл на площадке во дворе в баскетбол, но поход в магазин был лишь прелюдией к еде, а баскетбол у Имаёши стойко стал ассоциироваться с прелюдией к сексу. Потому что сразу после игры Аомине любил трахать его в ванной, и когда однажды у Имаёши рефлекторно встал в университетской душевой после тренировки, он твёрдо решил, что их с Аомине совместную жизнь пора разнообразить. Сходить на свидание, например. Говорят, это интересно. Говорят, что с этого даже начинаются отношения, а не с совместной дрочки в туалете на выпускном.

Сёдзё-манга, журналы и дорамы в четыре часа в один голос сестры Имаёши убеждали, что идеальное место для свидания — это парк аттракционов. С мангой, журналам и дорамами Имаёши спорить никак не мог, а со своей сестрой — тем более: та была ужасающе убедительной и при этом даже не носила поблёскивающие очки. Поэтому в ближайший же выходной он вытащил Аомине в парк.

Сначала всё шло весьма неплохо: после американских горок Аомине даже перестал зевать, в комнате ужасов он, правда, стал зевать снова, зато Имаёши умудрился случайно напугать двух девушек, которые спокойно прошли мимо Фредди Крюгера, скелета и хора привидений, что прибавило пару пунктов к настроению. Однако на кольце обозрения всё пошло не так. Нет, оргазм на высоте ста пятнадцати метров Имаёши ещё долго не забудет. Но в сёдзё-манге в этот момент герои обычно целовались на фоне Токийского залива, а не валялись на полу кабинки. К тому же, после колеса обозрения Аомине решил, что сейчас самое время поесть, и они отправились в ближайшее кафе. А дома, вымотавшись за день, тут же уснули.

План Имаёши с треском провалился.

Тогда он решил сходить с Аомине в кино. Это был беспроигрышный вариант: больше кино Аомине любил смотреть только баскетбол, порно и как Имаёши себе дрочит. Поскольку ни баскетбола, ни порно в радиусе километра от кинотеатра не предвиделось, а Имаёши, как приличный человек, в кинотеатрах не дрочил, свидание должно было пройти идеально….

Да, Имаёши, как приличный человек, в кинотеатрах не дрочил, но он вполне мог бы догадаться, что ему захочет подрочить плевавший на все приличия Аомине.

Хотя на самом деле фильм был скучный: инопланетяне скучно пытались захватить Землю, земной космический десант скучно отстреливался под пафосную закадровую речь, а Имаёши медленно сползал в кресле, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд. Нет, это, по крайней мере, было весело.

С выставки авангардного искусства их выгнали, когда Аомине стал совсем неприлично ржать. В аквапарке Аомине развлекался вовсю, а Имаёши грустно плавал в стороне: Аомине в плавках был его личным фетишем, поэтому Имаёши на него старательно не смотрел. Нырять же Имаёши просто ненавидел. Но когда в зоопарке они застали совокупляющихся львов, Имаёши уже был близок к тому, чтобы решить, будто это знак, и смириться.

Оставались, конечно, ещё идеи с гонками, дельфинарием и даже библиотекой, мало ли, но…

— Сегодня куда идём? — Аомине, развалившись на диване в одних трусах, стучал баскетбольным мячом об пол. Судя по тому, что за полгода к ним никто не прибежал с гневными воплями и не сдал их в полицию, в квартире снизу жили глухие, святые, или она просто была пуста. — Из того, куда мы уже ходили, разве что в аквапарке было ничего так, и на карусельке классно потрахались, но ты всё больше и больше смахиваешь на Сацуки.

— Ты трахался с Момои на колесе обозрения?

— Я с ней на нём катался, у неё с подружками всегда не очень было. А ещё ходил в сотни магазинов. «Дай-чан, какие духи тебе больше нравятся? Дай-чан, это платье меня не полнит? Дай-чан, нет, в отдел нижнего белья ты со мной не пойдёшь!», — передразнил Аомине.

— А со мной сходишь? — прошептал Имаёши на ухо, подкравшись сзади.

Аомине хмыкнул:

— С тобой лучше вообще без белья, — и один движением опрокинул Имаёши на диван.

И Имаёши, стаскивая с Аомине футболку, подумал: ну и пусть Аомине больше всего любит есть, трахаться и спать. В конце концов, это просто замечательно — иметь такого личного кота.


End file.
